Nine Months
by Ambs1516
Summary: NaruSaku drabble. Nine months has a certain special meaning to the Uzumaki household. But how?


Nine Months

NaruSaku drabble. Nine months has a certain special meaning to the Uzumaki household. But how?

----------

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters Naruto or Sakura (they belong to Masashi Kishimoto). If I did, these two would have been best friends and a couple from the start. :p**

**Author's Notes: This is my first fan fiction on this site, though it is rather short and probably sounds dumb. Please do not flame me for my GUMS mistakes…because I know I have some writing issues. XD This won't be my last story…or poem…or whatever you want to call this. Oh, and I wrote this at 3:30 AM! W00t!**

**This is indeed a NaruSaku tale and starts off after Naruto arrives home after his 2 ½ training session with Jiraiya…to be exact, 9 months after his return. ;)**

----------

Nine months after Naruto's return did Sakura decide to include a fox-like blonde as her boyfriend. For both Sakura and Naruto, this is their first time in a relationship.

Nine months after their relationship started, Naruto proposed to Sakura. With a huge golden ring at hand and a rather large sapphire at the top with two smaller emeralds on each side, Sakura said yes.

Nine months past by and Sakura officially became an Uzumaki at their wedding. All of their friends attended this memorable event that was then sealed with a kiss.

Nine months later, there was a new addition to the Uzumaki household named Aimi. Her hair was pink, like her mother, and she had father's cerulean eyes.

Nine months of tears and screams made the newlyweds go insane. Both vowed not to have another child since the first was troublesome alone.

Nine months after the vow did mother and father brought in another child, a little blonde boy named Ryo. His deep green eyes shined with excitement that left Naruto and Sakura guilt-free about having another new family member.

Nine months of diaper changes and care left nothing but sadness in the Uzumaki clan when Naruto discovered he had to go on a long-term mission. After leaving his wife and kids, Naruto could only hope to return home soon; Sakura thought the same thing.

Nine months later, Naruto returned to his family with his trademark, foxy grin. He came home only to see his kids filthy, his home destroyed, and a worn out Sakura.

Nine months after some quality family bonding, Sakura found out about a new war occurring just north of Konoha. The news traveled that it was Leaf versus Sound.

Nine months of fear in their home left the decision to draft Naruto and Sakura into the war. Sakura dropped off Aimi and Ryo to her best friend Ino and her husband Shikamaru, telling them that they would be back soon.

Nine months after their draft did Sakura and Naruto pass onto the afterlife; their corpses holding onto each other which showed they would never tear apart. Aimi and Ryo were considered orphans.

Nine months after Naruto's and Sakura's passing did Ino and Shikamaru adopt the two Uzumaki children. They considered it a favor for fighting for their homeland with success.

Nine months later, monuments of Naruto and Sakura were carved on the Hokage Mountain. This recognized Naruto as the sixth and Sakura as the seventh Hokages with great honor.

Nine months afterwards, Aimi and Ryo went to visit their parent's tombstones, aware that they were adopted at a very young age. Neither could be more proud to hear the great sixth and seventh were their family by blood.

Nine months after their first meeting with their family did they realize that their parents were still around by spirit. Naruto and Sakura were always watching over them and gave them safety from any danger that came their way.

Nine months later, all of Konoha knew Naruto and Sakura were still around the village. No one viewed Naruto as the Kyubi anymore, but as a legendary ninja.

Nine months became an eternity.

----------

**Yeah, I know it isn't that good. I tried though and wanted to ramble on for no reason in particular. NaruSaku is the BEST pairing ever and they shall live on forever! Naruto cannot be with Hinata…ever (I hate this pairing more than SasuSaku, even though I'm not a fan for SasuSaku). As for InoShika, they are cute together. I don't really care who Ino and Shika pair up with since they would be cute with anyone.**

**I actually looked into Japanese names for their kids and I liked these particular ones because of their meaning and the fact they are simple. Aimi- love beauty. Ryo- excellent. Feel free to review my fic without too much bashing now. ;)**


End file.
